


Hairspray

by ShiitakeSue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fainting at the sight of your crush, Funny, Furry, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Love, Oblivious, Rejection, Secret Identity, chatting, hairspray reveals all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiitakeSue/pseuds/ShiitakeSue
Summary: What happens when Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm when not in a fight and what if somehow leads to the most priceless identity reveal of all time?! This is A MUST READ!! Warning: super funny





	Hairspray

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic by me. (May be some minor grammar mistakes, sorry)

Hairspray (A M.T.L.B.C.N. Reveal)

(Relationships: Ladybug/Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Adrien Agreste)

 

=============================================================

 

It was done. Our two favorite Parisian superheroes had just defeated another akumatised victim who was called, “the Prothlete”. Ladybug had called upon her Luck Charm, Chat Noir had used his Catyclysm, and they had pounded it. So, with that, they both decided to settle down on a rooftop as sunset neared.

“””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

“Look M’lady, at that rooftop over there; it would be the purr-fect place to land! Don’t you agree?” Chat Noir lifted his baton as he prepared to jump to the next roof.  
Ladybug’s eyes drifted over to where Chat Noir was looking at. “Yes, chaton, it is pretty nice.” Ladybug stared at a blue roofed building with the sunset being perfectly visible. 

The two partners settled in and decided to do what they had been doing for the past couple months as they grew closer, relax after akuma fights and saving Paris, while also getting to know each other better. 

“So, kitty, what do you want to talk about this evening?” Ladybug said curious to what the cat had to say today, after all, Chat Noir had been very “talkative” the past few months. 

Chat Noir thought and, surprisingly, couldn’t come up with a topic, so, he decided to start with their fight with the Prothlete. “Hmm, well that fight with the Prothlete sure was cat-astrophic, am I right, bugaboo?” Ladybug sighed and then did what we all know of that she always did, she rolled her eyes. “Ugh, well I don’t know. It wasn’t all too appealing if you ask me, kitty. I mean, it was just really another one of Hawk-Moths sickly doings. That innocent guy just got upset because he lost a triathlon and because of that, that Hawkmoth bitch came and akumatised him once he could feel that negative vibe emanating from that poor soul. Honestly, no fight is “appealing”, minou b-because it’s innocent people Hawkmoth’s targeting.”

“M’lady, I realize that, but I help, right?” Chat Noir smirked from ear to ear and it was a toothy one too. “Silly kitty! You and I do it to protect Paris, our loved once, friends, family, us. That part, however, is enjoyable....saving Paris from that psycho and fighting alongside the best partner I could ever ask for, you! Being a superhero thanks to our Miraculous is a blessing, a gift, and being the one to save people’s life is...but, if we had superpowers just to simply help kittens down from trees that would be much more enjoyable then fighting innocents like that one.” Chat Noir was currently in awe at what his lady had just said to him and it was true. 

“Your absolutely right M’lady and I’m so happy you want me, maybe your future lover now, as your claw-some partner!” Ladybug wanted to cringe immediately. “Yeah,” Ladybug said, “but just because I said that doesn’t mean we’ll get together, besides you know I like, like, someone else.” 

Chat Noir gritted his teeth in jealousy, but decided to not get into his lady’s personal business too much yet, because, he as much as he wanted to know even more about her civilian form, he couldn’t. Sure, they could bond over interests or opinions on things, but they could never go to deep into things like crushes, friends or family outside them being superheroes, or physical appearances. “Ok, M’lady, I-I understand, besides, I think I have already gotten to know you a lot over the past a couple months and even before that, in my opinion, it’s still a step ahead in our relationship. B-but I-if you ever do grow close enough to me a-and reveal your identity, I will gladly except. BUT, only when YOU feel comfortable enough to do it.”

“Thanks kitty and listen, you are an amazing partner, especially after we have worked together for 3 years and are only NOW, starting to get a tad bit more personal. So, just don’t worry I’m sure one day when I feel warmed up and like our identities won’t be at stake anymore, I’ll tell you.” Chat Noir could feel his inner Adrien kicking in as he felt his cheeks turn a tint of pink. “Oh, and Chat Noir?”

Chat Noir internally kicked himself for being so flushed by her saying that. Forcing himself to respond he said, “M’lady, y-y-yes?” Ladybug pushed her bluenette bangs out of her one eye and said, “Maybe it will be sooner then you even think or even know.”  
“W-Well b-bugaboo I’ll guess I will be waiting then, h-huh?” 

“Yes, chaton, I promise.” Chat Noir smiled brightly and then decided to get off the subject with something else. “So, L.B.? I was wondering what happens when you use your Lucky Charm out of battle.” Ladybug lit up at thought of this and said, “Then let’s see, Chat!”

“Alright, then.” At that moment Ladybug was staring directly at Chat Noir’s messy blond hair. Ladybug shouted, “LUCKY CHARM!!!!” All the sudden a red and black polka-dotted can of hairspray fell into her hands. “H-hairspray? Hmm...I wonder?!” 

Ladybug eyed the area and then caught eye of an Adrien Agreste picture on a billboard. He was giving his signature model smile and was sporting a brown detective like jacket, with a plaid shirt, and pants. Of course, Ladybug blushes at the sight of this stuttering, “A-Adrien handsome is-I m-mean-Adrien is so handsome and sweet and kind and ohhh...” Now her eyes were glued to his hair (Sorry Luka, Marinette doesn’t have time for your shit, so FUCK OFF, you too TOMATO HEAD, Nathaniel, oh, and Kagami, and Lila...but not Chole because she is showing some character development with her becoming Queen Bee and all), his hair was just so...so luscious and radiant, dreamy, and carefree, like the ad. The billboard also said, “Gabriel Fall Line”. 

Chat Noir noticed Ladybug with the canister of hairspray in her hand staring dreamily at the billboard of Adrien Agreste. He wondered why she was staring at his alter ego civilian form. But, anyways, he decided to snap her out of her weird daydreamy, la-la land, like state. “Um..M’lady?!”

Ladybug suddenly snapped out of it and said, “Oh my fuckin, God Chat Noir, I’m so sorry! It’s just I think I know what to do with this can of hairspray now.” Chat Noir maliciously paced around and then after a few seconds, stopped. “What?”

“Weelll, you know how your hair is, like, super deduper messy?!” Chat Noir paused momentarily and then looked her in those blue-bell eyes he thought were cunning. “Yes, M’lady?” Ladybug paused and then spoke the following, “w-well I was staring at this billboard of Adrien Agreste a-and-“ Chat Noir interrupted Ladybug almost instantly. “WAIT!! I know I was supposed to drop this but, do you LIKE, LIKE, ADRIEN AGRESTE?!” Frozen in place, Ladybug knew she had to lie. “Psh, NO WAY!! Seriously, Chat Noir?” 

Chat Noir saw Ladybug’s face, it was matching the color of her mask, tomato red, also like Nathaniel’s hair. “Whatever you say M’lady, but, just so you know, I seriously think you have a crush on him.” He thought, you have a crush on me. Ladybug flapped her arms around like a fish out of water (a Magikarp) and tried her best to deny Chat Freakin Noir. Then, she pursed her lips together.

“Anyways, AS I WAS SAYING, I was staring at that billboard over there of Adrien Agreste and I n-noticed how n-ice hair is his of looked of his-I mean I noticed how n-nice his hair looked a-and,” Ladybug paused as she could feel her blush getting a thousand times worse, “then I looked at yours...and...just, COME HERE!!!!” Gulping Chat Noir said, “NO WAY!” 

Ladybug gave Chat Noir eyes he couldn’t resist, but yet, he still did’t budge. “Kitty, it’ll only be for a second, bug’s promise.” Slightly he moved over towards his lady, then stopped and said, “F-fine, but only for a minute.” Ladybug wondered why Chat was acting so strangely to her. 

Giving the polka-dotted canister a quick boot, Ladybug carefully sprayed it on while still being mesmerized by the Adrien billboard in the background. “Kitty, let’s just get your bangs and then...” Ladybug licked her lips and clapped her hands together like she was a construction worker following a blueprint to a building. “Side-swept and voila!! Done.” Ladybug carefully asked Chat Noir to get up and, surprisingly, he did as she had told him to do. “Awwn, good-“ Ladybug’s inner Marinette kicked in here when she was around Adrien.

“Holy shit!!” Chat Noir was really confused. “Um. Ladybug, are you, like, ok? Do I have to paw-fectly whisk-er for you?” No. Ladybug was NOT ok, CHAT NOIR!! “C-chaton nice...” His lady was acting very peculiar at the moment.

“Y-you’re...no...fuck...” Chat Noir turned to a building that had very reflective windows and much to his dismay, he had his regular hair. It was shiny, blonde, side-swept, shorter, and neat. He looked very close to his civilian self. Damn it. Damn it all.

“Y-you’re-A-Adrien....” Adrien gulped down the lump in his throat. “Y-yes...so you finally found out, are y-you happy?! I mean, it sure happened WAY sooner then expected.” Of course she was happy, b-but, her flirtatious, pun making, goofball, and over-confident partner was her crush, ADRIEN!!! He had flirted with her, loved her back, she had rejected him, told him she loved someone else (aka his alter ego) even though she had known him for three years, and oh my god, what in the hell was wrong with her?!

Adrien or Chat Noir panicked at the site of Marinette Dupain Cheng looking like she was about to explode. “A-Adrien, look, me-this-can’t handle-I’m Marinette-before I explode...” Then, there it came, she fainted. Adrien, of course, panicked like there was no tommorow for his lady-NO, Marinette Dupain Cheng, the love of his life and yet Lad-Marinette did’t wake up for the next couple of minutes. Then, finally, when she did, she carefully caressed his back. “S-sorry, kit-Adrien, ugh, I don’t even know what to call you anymore. B-but, um, I f-fainted because you...hot.....I MEAN-YOUR SO—“ Chat Noir laughed hysterically at this and then silently hugged her as they then proceeded to talk about what to do next and, hey, they were right, the reveal did come a lot sooner then expected. 

 

***************************************************************************************


End file.
